Dolce Sogna, Mio Tesoro
by Fix-it Feli
Summary: Feliciano is having odd dreams that get more and more real each time. Are the dreams trying to tell him something? And what about the children in the dreams? GerIta
1. First Dream

"Hey, watch this!" A shrill voice broke through the peaceful silence of the chilly air. Snow covered the ground like a milky-white blanket, glittering in the afternoon sun, which hadn't risen very high today. A short, lithe man, his auburn chin-length hair dotted with snowflakes, lay flat on his back in the snow, flailing his arms and legs around and giggling.

Hovering above him was a tall man, with golden hair and cold blue eyes. He watched, just as his friend had asked, but was clearly uninterested in the brunette's hijinks. "Hurry it up, Feliciano, we don't have time for this," Growled the blonde.

"Almost done," Answered Feliciano, eyes screwed shut as he laughed lightly, still squirming around in the snow like a child. After a moment he hopped up and peered down at his creation. He had been attempting to create a snow angel, but the result of his rapid flailing was just a sloppy imprint in the ground that didn't look like much of anything. His smile faded away with his enthusiasm. "Awww."

"Let's go!" The blonde roughly took ahold of his friend's hand, dragging him out of the snow and onto the sidewalk. He marched forward angrily, his grip on Feliciano's hand as tight as ever. The quietness of winter returned for a moment… until, predictably, Feliciano broke it by complaining about things that the blonde couldn't fix.

"My hand hurts," Whined the smaller man after a moment.

"Too bad."

"I'm cold!"

"Deal with it."

"My feet hurt too!"

"Not my problem."

"Ludwig!"

Irritated beyond belief, Ludwig whirled around and got so close to Feliciano that their noses were practically touching. "WHAT?" The blonde snapped, blue eyes blazing. Feliciano flinched back a little, fear swallowing his voice for a second.

"…Can… can you carry me?" He asked quietly. There was a moment of silence. Ludwig's eyebrows knitted together and he looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he gave a defeated sigh, turned so his back was facing his friend, and knelt to the ground.

"Get on my back," He grumbled, to which Feliciano gave a small victorious cheer. He carefully climbed onto Ludwig's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Then Ludwig stood up and began power-walking.

"Where're we going again?" Feliciano asked for what was probably the 28th time that day.

"Ivan's house."

"Why do we gotta go there?"

"Because I have important work to tend to. And I'm starting to regret having brought you to Russia in the first place. So shut up before I make you get a plane ride home all by yourself."

And with that, Feliciano fell silent. But with silence also came boredom, and he didn't deal well with boredom.

It started off harmlessly. Just a quiet humming that was quite pleasant. But when Feliciano noticed that Ludwig didn't seem to mind, and was actually walking to the rhythm of the humming, it evolved into a louder hum…. which still wasn't as bad… until it became obnoxiously loud singing.

"I said shut up!" Snapped Ludwig, patience finally broken, and the singing was abruptly cut off.

"You're no fun," Whispered Feliciano, mostly to himself. Ludwig just grunted in response, apparently not caring about his lack of appeal to the smaller man. Bored again, Feliciano pressed his chin against Ludwig's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. Fine, he silently growled to himself. If Ludwig's gonna be a meanyface, then I might as well sleep. Then I'll be dead weight and he'll wish I was still awake and singing instead of sleeping, and then he'll let me sing next time and won't yell at me! Satisfied with the plan, he drifted asleep.

…

"_Feli!" A small yet gruff voice was shouting. A child, with deep blue eyes and blonde hair that was hidden beneath an odd black hat, was shaking another child in a desperate attempt to wake her. "Feli!"_

_The sleeping child stirred finally, sitting up and blinking her owlish hazel eyes. Her short brown hair was matted from sleep, and her green dress and apron were wrinkled. As the sleepy confusion slowly faded from her eyes, realization sparked her. "Oh no! I-I'm supposed to be doing the dishes!" She yelped, quickly swiping her bandana up and struggling to put it on her head._

"_No, no, it's okay!" The young boy took the bandana from Feli, propped it against her head, and tied the bandana for her. "I did the dishes already, so there's no rush. You just have to sweep the hallway floors and then you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day."_

"_What…?" Feli was taken off-guard by the boy's sudden kindness. "But I needed to dust the paintings."_

"_I already did that for you."_

"_A-and… fetch water…"_

"_I did that too."_

"…_.You did almost all of my chores?" Feli asked, looking shocked. "W… why?"_

"_B-because, I…. I was wondering… if you could teach me how to paint later?" The blonde shifted nervously in place, blue gaze locked on the floor. His face was as red as a tomato._

"_O-oh, of course!" Feli smiled brightly. "I-I'll hurry up with sweeping the hallway! Be right back!" With that, she snatched up her push broom and bounded off as fast as her stubby legs could take her. The blonde watched her go, admiring the way she seemed to always have a skip in her step. _

…

**This started out as just something I'm writing for my Writing Fiction class. I'm not completely sure which direction to take it, but so far it's just been creating itself and taking me along for the ride, so let's see where this goes~**


	2. Down To Business

"Feliciano!"

With a small gasp in surprise, Feliciano jolted awake. He found himself laying on his back in the snow, just as he had been earlier. Except this time, the landscape was different; there were buildings all around. They were huge, lights glowing in the windows and bathing the snow yellow. Not only that, but it was now way darker than before. The sun had set not long ago, and the sky was a transparent navy blue, stars twinkling against the clear sky. "Wh… where are we?"

Ludwig was knelt down beside Feliciano, hovering over him. "At Ivan's house. Get up." The commanding tone to Ludwig's voice was much softer than usual, and that's what caused Feliciano to stand up without a single complaint. Shivers rolled down his spine from the cold snow.

"Why're we—" Feliciano began to ask, a drowsy mist of confusion taking over him as he struggled to wake up all the way. The gears in his brain were still rusted with exhaustion, although the jolt of the snow should've been enough to get them turning again.

"Don't you dare ask why we're here," Ludwig interrupted, grabbing the tired one by the wrist and dragged him over to one of the smaller buildings. With his free hand, the blonde rapped his knuckles against the door.

There was a small moment of pure silence, and Feliciano could tell that Ludwig was growing impatient. He lifted his arm, just about to knock again, when suddenly a voice, higher pitched than either of them had expected, shouted "coming!" The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house, and then the door opened.

"Privyet," Greeted the man at the door. He had short hair, which was gray. Feliciano instantly assumed the man was old, but his face bore no wrinkles. His belly was round, which reminded Feliciano of Santa Claus, especially since he was living in a cabin in Russia. The man also had a scarf that was wrapped around his neck, covering the majority of his mouth and making his large nose look even larger. The very corner of his lips could be seen, tugged upwards in a gentle smile.

"Uh, p-privyet," Ludwig stammered, clearly not familiar with the Russian language.

"Oh, you're Mr. Beilschmidt, da? Please, come in!" The Russian man waved a hand invitingly, stepping aside so Ludwig could enter. Feliciano was right on his heels, and was just about to step past the door frame, when Ivan stopped him with a strong hand against his chest. "And who might you be?" The smile was still plastered on his face, but his violet eyes flashed with an unreadable yet terrifying expression.

"U-uh… um… Felici-" Feliciano stammered, trembling and struggling to speak properly.

"That's Mr. Vargas, my secretary," Ludwig broke in, giving Feliciano a don't-you-dare-blow-your-cover look.

"Ah, ok then! Sorry for being rude." Ivan stepped away and Feliciano just gave a slight nod in response. As he began to enter the house, he couldn't help but mentally note the very thick accent the Russian man had.

Once inside, he glanced around. He was disappointed to discover the house really wasn't all that big. There was definitely not enough room for a dozen of elves to live here, so Ivan was definitely not Santa Claus.

It was nice though. A small, cozy cabin, with a fireplace nestled into the corner of the right wall. There was an outcrop in the far left side of the wall, and Feliciano was sure he could see the corner of a fridge inside, but the angle he was at prevented him from seeing any other furniture in the room. He assumed it was the kitchen though. Near the fireplace was a coat hanger, which Ludwig was standing next to, unzipping his heavy winter coat.

Feliciano absent-mindedly started towards his friend, scanning the house still. There was a leather armchair beside the fireplace, turned away from the crackling fire so that it was facing a couch that was merely a few feet away from it. On the left of the wall near the door was a staircase that led to a second floor. Since there were no other rooms on the first floor, he assumed the bedroom and bathroom was up there.

The brunette had spaced out, and was therefore startled when he felt his jacket being unzipped for him. He peered up at Ludwig, whose eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Most people would be upset about being treated like a child by their own friend. Feliciano didn't mind though. He rather enjoyed it. Until Ludwig suddenly tugged his jacket roughly, pulling him closer. The taller man quickly leaned down so his mouth was against Feliciano's ear.

"Listen," Ludwig hissed. "I need to do important business. I know you get bored easily, but be patient and silent. I don't want to hear a peep out of you. This job is very important to me, as you know, since I haven't been hired by anyone in a while and we both could use the money right now. So keep your mouth shut. If you get really bored, just take a nap or something, okay?" With that, he released his tight grip on Feliciano's jacket, pulling it off and placing it on the coat hanger.

"Okay," Feliciano whispered, then as an after-thought, "Can we get something to eat after you're done with all this stupid businessy stuff?"

"Yes, as long as you do what I told you to do."

"You two sure are very secretive," Ivan spoke up, settled into his arm chair. Feliciano jumped, silently wondering how long Ivan had been sitting in the chair watching them.

"Sorry, we were just, er…" Ludwig looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, no need to explain! It is none of my business, da?"

Feliciano could see relief flood Ludwig's face as he muttered a quiet, "Yeah…" The two shuffled over to the couch. Feliciano flopped down onto it and rolled onto his stomach lazily, resting his cheek against the arm of the sofa. A content sigh escaped him. The couch was really comfy, and although he had just woken up only 10 minutes ago, he didn't mind taking another nap.

He was just about to close his eyes when he heard Ludwig clear his throat loudly. It was then he remembered they were supposed to share the couch. He quickly pulled his legs up against his chest so that he wasn't sprawled out across the entire couch. "Sorry," He mumbled into the sofa, forgetting for a second that he was supposed to stay silent, and flinching a little when he remembered. Ludwig didn't reply though. Hopefully he didn't notice.

The couch shifted as Ludwig sat down beside him. Feliciano screwed his eyes shut, taking a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to fall asleep. But sleep wasn't naturally coming to him, and Ivan and Ludwig were already beginning to talk.

"So," Ludwig began, a pop heard as he cracked open his suitcase, which Feliciano hadn't noticed until now, "what are you being sued for?"

"Ah, destruction of property. But believe me, I'm not even guilty." Ivan sighed heavily before continuing, "You see, I send things to America. That's my job. And it's obviously a long boat ride to America, da? And well, the person I ship them to I know very well. However, we don't get along. So a couple of weeks ago, I shipped something to him, and it broke on the way there, and he accused me of breaking them on purpose and demanded that I send them to him again, for free. But I can't do that, and so, he's suing me." Another sigh as the story was completed.

There was now a short moment of silence, save for the sound of Ludwig scribbling something down in a notepad and the fire still spitting quietly.

"So what do you ship?"

"Usually? I ship fuel. But every once in a while I ship vodka, and that's what broke and got me sued."

"I see…" Ludwig mused. More silence. Feliciano could feel himself starting to doze off now. "Now, this person you shipped them to… What's his name?"

The conversation was starting to melt in Feliciano's drowsy head, the words fading in and out as sleep weaved around him, so he couldn't understand what was being said.

"Al… Jon..."

"And… much… asking for?"

"…Million… -dred thousand… ten…"

And then all sound completely vanished, and Feliciano plunged into comfortable darkness, sleep taking him over.

…


	3. Second Dream

_It was the girl and the boy again._

_The girl still had her bandana and her apron and dress, and they were all still sort of wrinkly from earlier. Her short hair was neater though, albeit a gravity-defying curl of hair that stuck out on the left side of her head. _Just like mine,_ Feliciano mused, and indeed, his hair looked identical to Feli's. _And,_ he noted,_ her name is similar to mine, but shorter… But she's a girl, so it can't be me. Plus, this is a dream.

_And with a jolt he realized he was aware that he _was_ in a dream, and not only that, but he was actually in it this time, standing in the field, watching the girl and boy from afar. They were apparently painting something. Their easels were set up in front of a small animal. Feliciano squinted a bit. _Ah, a bunny.

"_My painting looks awful," The boy mumbled, stepping away from the easel, holding a paint brush with rosy liquid dripping from the bristles. _

_Feli peered up from her painting. She held a paint brush too, but hers only had a tiny amount of paint on it and wasn't dripping everywhere. She walked over to accompany the boy, scrutinizing his picture silently._

"…_No, it's good," She insisted. "What part are you stuck on?" Then she seemed to notice something that was blatantly wrong with the picture. "Ah! The leg!" She exclaimed. She gently grabbed the boy's hand that was gripping the paint brush, beginning to pull it towards the canvas. "Here, let me show you."_

_The tip of the brush was just about to press against the canvas when, red-faced, the boy jerked away from Feli. "I… I'm leaving," He stammered, blue eyes wide, a large blush covering his face. He turned and stormed up the hill._

_Feli watched him leave, making a small sound of disappointment. Feeling bad for her, Feliciano decided to go and comfort her. But just as he took a step towards her, the ground gave way underneath him. He yelped as he fell through the grass, plunging into darkness once more._

…

With a loud gasp, Feliciano sat up on the couch abruptly, eyes stretched wide in terror. He was trembling, the shock of falling into nothingness still vivid in his mind. Something touched his shoulder, and he jumped a little.

Then the fear faded, and he became aware of his surroundings, and his trembling stopped. Realization gradually crept up on him. He was in Ivan's house. With Ludwig. Whose hand was on his shoulder. The sound of the fire suddenly entered his ears, and he also realized at that moment that he'd been so numb from the shock that all the sounds had been blocked out until now.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said softly, and the brunette couldn't help but wonder how many times the blonde had said his name.

"S-sorry, sorry," He whimpered, wishing he'd kept silent when he'd woken up.

Ludwig simply shook his head. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Feliciano was flattered by his friend's concern. He loved getting attention from the blonde, and was currently craving it more than ever. So he shook his head. "I had a bad dream," He explained, voice hushed with faux fear that had once been real, but had now dwindled away.

He was rewarded with a warm hug from Ludwig. Feliciano practically purred like a kitten, feeling safe and comforted. Unfortunately, the hug didn't last long. Ludwig broke away, uttered a simple "tell me about it later," turned back towards Ivan, and casually slipping back into their conversation, as if nothing had happened.

Feliciano pouted. Did he have to go back to being silent now? But that was boring! He'd already taken a nap, and his nightmare-that-wasn't-a-nightmare made it so he didn't want to sleep again. Although… the actual dream was sort of puzzling, now that he thought back on it. It was like a continuation of the dream he had had even earlier, before he'd been carelessly dumped into the snow.

Dreams didn't usually continue… did they? He remembered having particularly pleasant dreams before and not being able to have them again. The alarm would rudely interrupt whatever the dream was, and he'd hastily hit the snooze button and roll over and fall back asleep, but the dream just wouldn't come back.

So… what was with this sudden double-dream-combo? And why was it about a random girl and boy? _The girl is a lot like me though,_ Feliciano reminded himself. _Maybe she's connected to me in some way… Maybe my dream's trying to tell me something?_ _But… what's it trying to say? _

Feliciano pondered this for a little before lounging against the couch again. Maybe… maybe he should go back to sleep. Maybe the dream would continue again. It couldn't hurt to try. And besides, it wasn't like anything exciting was currently going on.

With that, he curled up and closed his eyes and drifted off for the third time that day.

…

**Sorry it took so long to update! I haven't worked on this in a while. Also, midterms are now coming up, but once they're over with I'll work on this story. I've never finished a story before, and would love to finally be able to finish some, starting with this one! So I will try to persevere. C:**


End file.
